


69 Tea

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Although that doesn't come up, Biromantic Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Collins isn't an OC, Coming Out, Dating, Demisexual Peter Parker, Discussions of sexuality, Frigga's Actual A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I can't believe there's so much talking, IronDad and SpiderSon, Loki's fashion sense, M/M, Mentions of edwin jarvis, Meredith McCall - Freeform, Omnisexual Loki, Peter needs a fidget spinner, Rated T for language, So much talking, Talking, Tiberius Stone - Freeform, Tony Stark has no private life, she's just barely used in the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Peter crossed his arms over himself. “Ok, so, yeah, I do have something I want to talk to you about. But it’s not important or anything. I...I don’t even need to talk to you about it. I have other people and--”“Pete. I’m down here. At your request. Talk.”





	69 Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This started out with me just wanting to write the conversation with Peter and Tony, and it just snowballed from there.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy some world-building and character bonding.
> 
> You also might have noticed that I've changed the name of this series to "Finding Beauty In Negative Spaces". Partially it was because I wanted an actual title. But also because this is going to branch out and focus on other characters from time to time. (Don't worry, it's still a FrostIron fic, through and through).

_ Lonely in this white room, there are pads everywhere _ __  
_ Chafing straitjacket, I won't die in there _ __  
_ Save me smiling Jesus, get off that cross _ _  
_ __ Hate me screaming masses, I don't care if I'm lost

\--Seether,  _ 69 Tea _

  
  


“Mr. Stark! You’re ok!” Tony had barely opened the door before his arms were full with a distressed teenager. “DP told me a little bit. That a lot of people died. And then you just  _ disappeared _ . And everyone was telling me not to worry and you were fine but no one could get ahold of you and I--” Peter stopped to take in a long shuddering breath.

 

“I’m sorry, kid,” Tony said, giving Peter an uncertain pat on the back. “I’m...yeah, I’m ok.”  _ Guilt _ . “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

 

Peter tensed before pulling away, quickly dragging the arm of his hoodie over his face. “I was just  _ worried _ .” He insisted. “Is Mr. Loki ok?”

 

Tony thought back to the expression Loki had worn before he left. No, Loki probably wasn’t ok. “I think so. Or, he will be.”

 

“That’s good. He was really upset the last couple of days.”  _ Double guilt _ . Tony really needed to try to remember that--for some reason--people actually gave a fuck about him now. 

 

Once he actually entered the lab, Tony noted that while nothing was broken several objects had been moved. He could easily picture Peter picking things up, fiddling with them, and then remembering to put them back down. The kid needed to take up knitting or something. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

 

Peter looked embarrassed. “Uh, nothing, really. I kind of just said that to convince JARVIS to tell you I was here.”

 

Tony wasn’t buying that for an instant. “Yeah, alright, try that again.”

 

“What?”

 

“Try again. JARVIS isn’t going to be tricked like that. Are you, JARVIS?”

 

“I’m offended by the very idea,” JARVIS replied dryly.

 

Peter crossed his arms over himself. “Ok, so, yeah, I do have something I want to talk to you about. But it’s not important or anything. I...I don’t even need to talk to  _ you  _ about it. I have other people and--”

 

“Pete. I’m down here. At your request. Talk.” Tony moved through the lab, returning items to their rightful places as he went.

 

Peter mumbled through something very quickly. When Tony turned to look at him in confusion, Peter had gone very red. “Excuse me?”

 

“NO. I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s none of my business. I’ll just--”

 

“Peter. Calm down. I have no idea what you just said.”

 

“Oh.” Peter still looked like it was ready to bolt at the first chance he got. Not that Tony was going to stop him, if he really wanted to leave.

 

“You’re stressing  _ me _ out. Sit down. You want a coke? Or some Valium or something?”

 

Peter took a few more steps into the lab, perching himself on top of one of the tables. “Do you have any Sprite, or something like that?”

 

“Yeah, no problem. Dum-E grab some--oh.” Dum-E had rolled over with two bottles. A Sprite for Peter, who accepted it with a quiet “Thanks”, and a water bottle that it thrust rather pointedly at Tony. Great. Tony took the water bottle and rolled a chair over so that he could sit facing Peter. “Ok. Hydrate. Calm down. Try again.”

 

Rather than take a drink, Peter just stared at the plastic bottle. “What I tried to ask. Was. Um. When’d you realize you were…” He paused again. “I don’t...um… Gay? Bi? I don’t actually know how you identify.”

 

Tony laughed. “Sorry. Not laughing at you. Just. That wasn’t the question I was expecting.”

 

Peter, however, looked decidedly mortified.

 

“Bisexual, is fine, I guess. I haven’t put much thought into labeling it.” He grinned at Peter, hoping it might help him calm down--or at least get him to quit looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “But I feel like I need to apologize. That’s a perfectly valid question, Peter. And I’d prefer you feel ok, you know...talking about that sort of stuff. With someone.”

 

“You’d rather it not be you, though, right?”

 

“I didn’t say that. I wasn’t expecting you to come to me with something like this, but it’s fine. And to answer you question, I don’t know. College? But I was 17 or 18 before I started thinking about fu--ah. Having sex. Beyond, you know...theory.”

 

It was Peter’s turn to laugh. “Really? Late bloomer?” Good, at least Peter felt comfortable enough to tease him. “So, was there a particular guy?”

 

Of course Peter would ask something like that.  _ Of course _ . “Might have been, yeah.”

 

“What was he like?”

 

“Weren’t we talking about  _ you _ ?”

 

“No. Well, yes, ok, we were. But c’mon! Tell me about him. It’s not like it’s going to be someone I know.” Tony was quiet for just a moment too long. “Oh my god. Is it someone I know?” Peter leaned forward. Tony almost missed his shy awkward behavior.

 

“Alright we’re done. I’m done talking about this.” Tony shifted forward in his chair to get up.

 

Peter pouted, which was fundamentally unfair. “Nooo, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry. I won’t ask any more about him, I promise.”

 

Tony sighed. “As I said. I was a teenager when I figured out I was bisexual. I didn’t call it that, at the time, but yeah. I didn’t realize I could have romantic feelings for a guy until--”

 

“Was it Cap?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you have a crush on Steve when you were a kid?”

 

“ _ Peter _ . You literally just said--”

 

“I know, I’m sorry! I just couldn’t think of anyone else. I mean, Colonel Rhodes, maybe? But--”

 

“Peter,  _ no _ . Jesus.” He held a hand up to silence him. “If I tell you, will you stop asking about it.”

 

Peter nodded quickly.

 

“You don’t get to ask any follow-up questions. And it never leaves this room. Understood?”

 

Peter frowned a bit at not being allowed follow-up questions. “Ok. I understand.”

 

“It was Barnes.”

 

“ _ What _ ?” Peter’s eyes went wide and he fixed Tony with an open-mouthed grin. “You had a crush on Buck--”

 

“What did I just say about follow-up questions?”

 

“I mean, yeah, but--”

 

“No. No buts. And I’m serious, there will be hell to pay if you repeat that.”

 

“Can I ask a question not related to your childhood crush?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What, um. What were you saying about romantic feelings?”

 

“That I didn’t realize I could have them for a guy.”

 

“Until?”

 

_ Loki _ . “Recently.”

 

Peter looked thoughtful. “Ok, so, this is probably none of my business,” he started.

 

“We crossed that line a bit ago, but go ahead.”

 

“I don’t really understand…” Peter fiddled with the bottle in his hands, still having not taken a single drink. “If it’s not  _ too _ personal. Have you slept with guys? Like, besides Mr. Loki?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Right. Ok. But you didn’t have any feelings for--well, no that makes sense, I guess. I mean, I’m not stupid. Obviously you didn’t have romantic feelings for  _ everyone _ since there’s been so many--” Peter froze. Opened and closed his mouth a few times, probably searching for the right way to backtrack from whatever thought he’d been having. 

 

“You calling me a slut, Peter?”

 

There was that expression of horror that Tony had missed. “No. I would never. Um.”

 

Tony laughed, Peter’s increasingly horrified expression only made him laugh harder. “ _ That time _ I was laughing at you.” He finally managed. “It’s fine, Peter. Really.  _ Yes _ , you are correct. I have slept with “so many”, as you put it, that I certainly didn’t have feelings--romantic or otherwise-- for the vast majority of them.”

 

“So it was just sex, then?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“With Mr. Loki, too?”

 

“At first,” Tony admitted.

 

Peter finally opened the bottle of Sprite and took a long drink. “I get it. I guess. Like, I know it happens? Tons of people have casual sex. With strangers. For  _ fun _ . And that’s all it is. And that’s good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“It is!” Peter insisted. “At least, that’s how it feels logically. Two consenting adults doing whatever they want, right? That’s all great.”

 

“But?”

 

Peter downed the rest of the Sprite, and Tony was suspicious it was so that he could more actively play with the bottle without risking the soda going everywhere. “But that sounds… not fun? Sex without the rest of it, you know?”

 

_ No, not really. _ Tony didn’t know. “Sex with someone you care about is definitely...better.” He offered. “It’s definitely more fun, at any rate.” A rather nasty idea interrupted Tony’s thoughts. “Peter,” he said evenly, “is someone pressuring you to--”

 

“No! Fuck. No!” Peter let out a nervous laugh. 

 

Tony was slightly surprised at the surge of protectiveness he felt. “Because if someone is,”  _ I will hurt them _ . He didn’t say.  _ And Loki might kill them. _

 

Peter shook his head. “No, honestly. I just got sidetracked. No one’s trying to pressure me into  _ anything _ Mr. Stark. I promise.”

 

Tony shifted back in his chair, opting to trust Peter in this. “So, who brought all this on?”

 

“Who?” Peter squeaked.

 

“Yeah, I’m assuming you wanted to talk about this with me because there’s someone you like?”

 

Tony was impressed that Peter hadn’t started shredding the plastic bottle yet. “I mean...yeah. There’s someone. A guy. But, it doesn’t really matter. He doesn’t return my feelings. So… it’s just kind of whatever, right?”

 

“Maybe. But tell me about him anyway. This guy that’s got you all flustered.”

 

Peter shook his head. “It’s stupid. You wouldn’t approve anyway.”

 

Tony definitely didn’t laugh. But it was a near thing. The idea that Peter gave a shit about his approval when it came to interpersonal relationships felt ludicrous. “Why wouldn’t I approve?”

 

“He’s older. And I’m pretty sure he just thinks of me as a kid. Hell, Steve said it too. I  _ am _ just a kid.”

 

“Seventeen isn’t  _ just a kid _ . You’re killing me, here, Pete.”

 

“He’s...he’s smart. Really smart. But I don’t think people realize it? And he’s really creative, and good with his hands. I think he might knit or something, I don’t know, I’ve thought about asking him to teach me. And he can cook, and I’m pretty good at cooking too, so I figure that’s something else we would enjoy together. And his eyes are like...so blue. They’re impossible, and I love them.” Peter swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. “And he… I think he has a hard time seeing anything but the worst in himself. And others, maybe. But he’s really kind. He’s got a strong moral compass, even if he doesn’t always make the best choices.”

 

Tony did his best to keep an even expression. He hated when he was right. “So...how much older is Mr. Blue Eyes?”

 

“I...don’t know. Like...27...maybe? Around there.”

 

“Around 27, huh? So he could be twice your age, then?”

 

Peter frowned. “I told you you wouldn’t approve. So what if he is? Aren’t Thor and Loki thousands of years old?”

 

Tony wants very much to tell him that that’s  _ different _ , but he knows how well that would work out, so he doesn’t. Even though it  _ is _ different. “Look. I’m not your dad. I’m not going to tell you who you can and can’t date. Or sleep with. Or whatever it is you want to do with this guy. I just want you to be careful. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

Peter pushed himself off of the table and tossed the bottle into the trash can by the door. “Right. Whatever.  _ Thanks _ .”

 

Tony knew he probably shouldn’t push. Did anyway. “It’s Wilson, isn’t it?” Peter went still, but didn’t respond. “Loki would probably approve, for whatever that’s worth.”

 

He saw give a quick nod before he strode out of the lab, not looking back.

 

* * *

 

“Is Peter alright?” Loki asked from the nest of blankets he’d created for himself in their bed.

 

“He’s fine. I think he might be pissed off at me, now, but other than that.” Tony toed off his shoes before crawling into the bed, allowing Loki to pull him under the comforter and drape an arm over his chest. “What about you?”

 

“Better. What did he want?”

 

“It was kind of personal. And I don’t think he’d be bothered by you knowing, but I also think it’d be better coming from him. It’s also probably something you should just let him come to you about.”

 

“I’ll do my best.” Loki pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “What time is it?”

 

“I...have no idea.” His internal clock was  _ fucked _ . “Early afternoon?”

 

“It is currently 4:07 in the afternoon.”

 

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Loki said. “So, Stark, is that offer for dinner still on the table?”

 

_ Dinner _ ? He blinked, thinking back. “Right! Sushi!” That conversation felt like it was weeks ago, rather than days. “Of course.”

 

“Good. I’m hungry.”

 

“I just got comfortable.” Tony whined as Loki shuffled out of bed.

 

He watched as Loki retrieved the jeans he’d abandoned to the floor earlier, then cast a disapproving look at his shirt. “I should change.”

 

Tony scoffed. “No way. Just wear that.”

 

“What? Just the shirt?”

 

He grinned at the mental image. “That’s not what I meant, but yeah, maybe. That’s even better.”

 

“ _ Stark _ .” Loki rolled his eyes before pulling the jeans back on.

 

“I meant the shirt. I like the idea of walking around New York with my name across your chest.”

 

Loki pulled off the Stark Expo shirt and threw it at him. 

 

“What, you get to carve your name into my leg, but you wearing a t-shirt with mine is too much?” But Tony was laughing.

 

“The shirt is tacky.”

 

Thirty minutes later they were walking down the sidewalk. Tony held fast to his argument that jeans and a t-shirt were perfectly fine, and if anyone had an issue with it, fuck them. He had also quit trying to convince Loki of that fact some time ago. If Loki wanted to wear a tie and a blazer to a hole-in-the-wall sushi place, Tony wasn’t going to try to stop him. 

 

He had, however, delayed their departure by showing Loki the sheer amount of Loki-themed merchandise that people had created--including t-shirts. Two of which Tony had bought.

 

“I’ll get you an Iron Man shirt,” he had promised.

 

“I’ll burn them. Don’t waste your--” Loki sighed as Tony hit “purchase”.

 

Once they were seated at the table  Loki ordered tea for the both of them--apparently he wasn’t allowed to order drinks for himself anymore. “Is this just going to be a thing now?”

 

“Hrm?”

 

“Between you and Dum-E, I haven’t had a chance to actually choose what I want to ingest today.”

 

“When you keep making bad choices, you lose the privilege. Now drink your tea, it’s very good.”

 

“I’m glad it makes your highness’s approval.” Tony muttered before taking a sip. Loki was right, the tea was  _ good _ . He glanced up in time to catch the slightly stunned expression on Loki’s face. “What?”

 

“Just surprised to see you do as I say.”

 

Tony snorted. “Liar.”

 

Loki fixed his gaze on the menu, reading over the descriptions of the various offerings. “Tell me something, Stark.”

 

“Menu question?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then what do you want to know?”

 

“Anything.”

 

Tony ticked off a few items. Oh. It was  _ that kind _ of “tell me something”. “Anything isn’t helpful.”

 

“Something you’ve never told anyone else, then.”

 

Tony just stared. He was grateful when their waitress came to take their order, as it gave him a chance to think. Honestly, trying to think of anything that wasn’t public knowledge, or at least easily accessible knowledge, was hard. He couldn’t think of many things in his life that hadn’t been dragged through the media in some form or another. Hell, there were already conspiracy theories popping up about what had happened in Africa. The closest thing he had to a private life was his relationship with Loki--the privacy of which they were risking at that very moment.

 

“I’ve got nothing, Loki. I mean, I’m sure there’s shit I haven’t shared with anyone, but it probably isn’t important. My life is kind of an open book, has been since I was born.”

 

Loki looked thoughtful. “Tell me about the first person you loved. Besides your mother.”

 

Tony shifted, something unpleasant settling in his gut. “Don’t project. Howard was, admittedly, a really shitty father. But I still loved him, too.”

 

Loki looked surprised at the confession. “My apologies. I didn’t realize.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Like I said. He was a shitty parent. I think most people assume I didn’t care for him. 

 

“So, besides my parents. I guess the first person I loved was a guy I went to school with: Tiberius Stone. Everything was a competition for us. Grades, sports, girls.” He grinned. “My senior year I was crowned Prom King. He was so pissed off. Not because either of us gave a shit about the title, but because his girlfriend was the Prom Queen. But when I told him I wasn’t planning on going to prom, so it didn’t matter, he wouldn’t let me ditch it. Ty said it was because it’d be awful of me to leave her alone. But we both knew he was upset about losing to someone who didn’t even care about it, and he was going to make sure I was  _ there _ . 

 

“But… The Stone’s, Ty’s family, and Howard were competitors. He did his best to push them to edge of bankruptcy, to the point that they fled to Europe.” Tony shook his head. “He pulled the same shit with my first girlfriend. Although I think her parents’ hated us being together as much as Howard did.

 

“I was 15 and within a month both my best friend and my girlfriend were gone from my life. And this was the 80s, so keeping in touch was basically impossible. I didn’t even have addresses to send letters to.” He let out a sardonic laugh. “Actually, I think that’s when I started drinking. I mean, beyond just me and my buddies having a few beers as a bit of fun.” Tony took a long drink of his rapidly cooling tea. “Sorry. That got kind of dark there at the end.”

 

Their food arrived, allowing them both a moment to compose themselves.

 

“What was the girl’s name?”

 

“Meredith. McCall.”

 

“Did you love her?”

 

Tony shoved a roll in his mouth in lieu of answering right away. “I don’t know.” He said after a moment. “I cared about her. But I was 15, I don’t know if it was  _ love _ .”

 

“But you loved Tiberius?”

 

Tony hummed. “Yeah. I mean, it wasn’t a romantic or sexual thing. But it was love. Fraternal, maybe. We challenged each other to be better than we were. Better than each other. Better than our fathers.”

 

Loki smiled. “I can’t speak about Tiberius, but it seems at least one of you was successful.”

 

“I hope so.” He hadn’t really thought about Ty in years. He made a mental note to check up on him, to see if he was doing alright.

 

“You didn’t love anyone else, aside from your parents, until you were 15?”

 

“It sounds bad when you put it like that.” Tony complained. “I mean, I loved Jarvis.”

 

Loki paused. “The AI?”

 

“No, stupid. Edwin Jarvis, he was our butler when I was a kid. And uh, while I was an adult. He took care of me when my parents wou--couldn’t. Actually, he took care of me until he died. Poor fucker had to put up with me until I was 30.” Tony waved off Loki’s concerned look. Whatever he had to say, if he was wearing that expression, Tony didn’t want to hear it. “Ok, that’s enough of my tragic backstory. Your turn. Tell me something.”

 

Loki ate several pieces of sushi, looking lost in thought. Tony wasn’t sure if there were just a lot of stories he didn’t want to tell him, or if he was just thinking through 2000 years of memories and trying to decide what would actually be interesting. Maybe both.

 

“I never loved my father,” He eventually admitted. “Of course, I never knew Laufey. And if Odin is to be believed, he abandoned me as an infant. So, no love lost there. And Odin…” Loki shook his head. Apparently that wound was still too fresh.

 

“You don’t actually have to share anything, Loki. It’s fine.”

 

“I want to.” Loki insisted, considering again. Tony was startled when Loki’s expression brightened. “My mother taught me her sorcery,” He explained. “She was an incredibly talented illusionist. Maybe more so than me.” Tony had spent enough time around Thor and Loki to know that was about the highest form of praise they could offer: someone besting them. “She also taught me the fundamentals of shapeshifting. She had a cloak made of plumage that she could use to transform into a falcon. 

 

“When I was 8 I figured out how to reverse-engineer the spell, and used that to learn to shapeshift into other things. The first thing I mastered was a snake. She was so proud.”

 

“Wait. Sorry. You can reverse-engineer  _ magic _ ?”

 

Loki frowned slightly. “No. You can reverse-engineer  _ sorcery _ .”

 

Tony let out an exasperated noise. “What’s the difference?”

 

“Magic is innate. It’s what allows me to travel between realms. It’s where my control over fire and ice comes from.

 

“Sorcery, however, is created. It is woven into existence. It can be taught, and understood.”

 

“So… Thor can’t do the realm-between-realms thing?

 

“No.”

 

“And he can’t learn to do it.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Can he shapeshift?”

 

“Can he? No. Could he? Perhaps.”

 

“Ok. Then, speaking theoretically, could I learn to shapeshift? Or, just, sorcery in general?”

 

Loki hesitated. “Theoretically, it’s possible.”

 

Tony grinned. He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Especially not one as exciting as this. “What about Strange?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Magic or Sorcery?”

 

“From what I’ve seen of his abilities, a bit of both. Primarily sorcery. But humans have some innate magic. Most just don’t try to tap into it.”

 

“Do I need to be able to tap into it to learn sorcery?”

 

“Of course.”

 

_ Fuck _ . “So, why a snake?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I don’t know anything about shapeshifting, obviously, but I would assume the more similar the thing you’re turning into is to you, the easier it would be?”

 

“That’s correct.”

 

“But snakes are really different. Why not try to master something easier first? Why jump straight to a snake?”

 

Loki grinned. “Thor likes snakes.”

 

He also wouldn’t share any further details on his reasoning than that. It left Tony wondering if Loki had just wanted to impress his brother, or if he’d been a mischievous child, even at 8.

 

* * *

 

They were barely half a block from the restaurant when a woman came running up behind them. “Mr. Stark! Mr. Odinson!” Tony knew that voice. 

 

He quickly glanced back. As far as he could tell, she was alone. “Ms. Collins. Always a pleasure.” An intern for the Daily Bugle, Peggy Collins one of Tony’s favorite “reporters”. The newspaper was a sham--full of some of the more entertaining bullshit he’d seen--but she was spirited and hardworking. The Bugle didn’t deserve her.

 

“Our readers would love a statement about your recent trip to Africa.” 

 

“No comment.”

 

“What about you, Mr. Odinson?”

 

Loki looked amused. “Tenacious, aren’t you?” He held out a hand in greeting. “Please, just Loki is fine.”

 

If she was startled, Collins didn’t show it. She returned Loki’s handshake with a grin. “Of course. Loki, what were  _ you _ doing there?”

 

“ _ Loki, no _ .” Tony whispered.

 

“I am actually familiar with dealing with reporters, Stark.” He turned back to Collins, which Tony was certain would wind up being a mistake. “I was doing what anyone else would do. There were people in trouble--trapped. I was able to assist, so I did. Would you do anything differently, Ms. Collins?”

 

Collins apparently hadn’t thought she’d get this far. “I’m sure I would do the same.” She said unsteadily. “If I were in the position to help someone, yeah. I’d want to try.”

 

“Good. Have a lovely day.” 

 

“Wait! Does this mean you’re an Avenger?”

 

“Of course not.” Tony thought Loki looked mildly offended by the question. “Nor do I have any interest in becoming one.” He took a small step towards her. “Are you too young to remember why the Avengers were founded?”

 

Her eyes widened. “Oh. Um.” She took a step back, and Tony could see as she put together the images from 2012 together with the man standing before her.

 

Tony reached out and grabbed Loki’s arm. “Hey. Enough.”

 

“You needn’t worry, Ms. Collins. Even if The Avengers will accept my help, it’s not as if they trust me. I’m not even allowed to leave The Tower unescorted. Honestly, I’ve just traded one jailer for another.”

 

_ Jesus Fucking Christ _ . Tony pulled on Loki’s arm, grateful that Loki allowed himself to be pulled away. “Like he said, can’t be unescorted. I look forward to reading your article, Ms. Collins.”

 

* * *

 

“That poor girl is going to have nightmares now, you  _ do _ realize that, don’t you?” Tony complained as he shoved Loki ahead of him into the elevator.

 

“She’ll be fine.” 

 

“You can’t  _ threaten _ reporters, Loki.”

 

Loki huffed at him. “I didn’t threaten her. I merely pointed out why her question was inane.”

 

“Oh, my god.” Tony rubbed a hand down his face. He was out of the elevator the moment the doors opened. “You know, that was probably a good chance to build some good will with the public.”

 

Loki shrugged. “I told her what the public would want to hear. That I’m a glorified prisoner here.”

 

Tony frowned. “You don’t actually feel that way, do you?”

 

“Like a prisoner? No. But I do think that if you any way of actually enforcing my lockdown, you’d have done it.”

 

“If Thor had given me literally  _ any  _ warning, I’d have figured something out.”

 

“Really? I mean, you’ve never tried to whip anything up in the year I’ve been here.”

 

“You...behaved. It was at least a week before you disappeared the first time. And then you came back-- _ What _ ?”

 

Loki was laughing at him. “It was more like 5 minutes. As soon as I was certain I was alone, I ran for it. Just to see if I could.”

 

“And then, what? Just immediately came back?”

 

Loki’s laughter faltered. “I… I didn’t actually have anywhere else to go. I wasn’t welcomed with the other Asgardians, nor was I welcome with any humans.”

 

“Aren’t there 7 other realms? And God knows how many planets out there.”

 

“Fine. There were places I  _ could _ go. But there wasn’t anywhere else I wanted to go. My brother was here. What was left of my family,  _ my people _ , were here. So I came back.”

 

“Oh.” Tony settled on the couch, and after a brief hesitation Loki joined him. “I understand. Sorry for...being an asshole. I’m glad you came back. Repeatedly.” He leaned over, pressing against Loki’s side. “So you just waiting a week before letting us know that you could get out whenever you wanted?”

 

“Of course not. I never intended for you to know that I could leave. From my perspective I was gone for less than an hour. I didn’t expect so much more time to pass here.” Tony laughed against his arm. “But the point remains. Once you realized I could--and would--leave whenever I wanted, you still didn’t do anything.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Like I said, you came back. Nothing concerning happened while you were gone, either. So Thor pushed for us to trust you. Bruce even vouched for you. Brunnhilde...well, I can’t say she vouched for you. She gave me something to stick on you, if you got out of line.”

 

“Something to stick on me? What, a tracker?”

 

“No. Or, I don’t think so. I think it was some kind of shock collar. Had a little remote and everything.”

 

Loki stilled next to him.

 

“I actually still have it--”

 

“ _ What _ ?”

 

“Not to  _ use _ , I was studying it. And Thor kind of reacted the same way. What is it?”

 

“It was something The Grandmaster used. He called them Obedience Disks.”

 

Tony blinked. He hadn’t heard much about The Grandmaster from any of them. “The lunatic from Sakaar?” Loki nodded. “Would it have worked?”

 

“I’d have killed you. And Thor would have pardoned me, citing self-defense.”

 

“That bad, huh?” Tony was suddenly very glad he hadn’t given into the temptation to try it on himself. He was also grateful that Thor had warned him that the damned thing had dropped him like a stone. That was done a lot to dissuade his curiosity.

 

They were quiet for a time, Tony fighting back the urge to yawn. It had been a while since he’d gotten any proper sleep.

 

“I have a question.”

 

“Hrm?”

 

“With regards to your story from earlier… what is Prom?”

 

Tony giggled. “That didn’t even occur to me. Sorry. It’s stupid. A big formal dance thing that high schools do in America.”

 

“So then, the Prom King and Queen?”

 

“Basically just a popularity contest. The kids vote for the most popular students and elect them. Honorary titles that don’t mean anything.”

 

“It sounded like it meant something to Tiberius.”

 

Tony snorted. “It only meant something to him after his girlfriend and I won the titles. He didn’t give two shits the day before.”

 

“If that was your attitude, maybe he just didn’t want to tell you he cared about it.”

 

Tony sat up slightly, “Are you seriously giving me shit for how I acted when I was 15?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Tony laughed. “Your turn, then.”

 

“What?”

 

“I have a question for you, now.”

 

“Oh? Did a significant part of my story rely on a weird cultural event that I forgot you wouldn’t have shared?”

 

“No. And shut up. It was an accident.” Tony nipped at his shoulder. “You made a face earlier, and I want to know why.”

 

“Did I?”   
  


“Mmhmm. When I called you “Your Highness” you made a face.”

 

“You caught me off-guard, is all.” If Tony didn’t know better, he’d guess that Loki was embarrassed.

 

“You know, for the God of Lies, you’re fucking transparent around me lately.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yep. So fess up.” 

 

“I liked it.” Loki admitted.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“In general, or  _ me _ saying it?”

 

“It’s always gratifying to hear you acknowledge that I’m your better.” Loki smirked at him.

 

“Like hell you are.” Tony gave him a playful shove.

 

Loki’s grin was Tony’s only warning before he all but tackled him, pinning his wrists over his head, and pressing him down into the couch. “See? I am. Faster than you. Stronger than you. Smarter than you.”

 

Tony snorted. “Liar. If you felt that way for an instant, you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“You don’t think so?” Loki asked, pressing kisses against his throat.

 

“Nope.” Tony replied, unwilling to be distracted. “You’d have gotten bored and left. And you definitely wouldn’t have gone out to dinner with me.”

 

“You’re not wrong.” Loki agreed. “I would have gotten bored and left months ago if I was just sticking around for the sex.”

 

“But you would have stayed for a few months just for the sex?”

 

Loki bit at his collar bone. “It’s pretty fantastic sex.”

 

Tony did his best to roll his hips, but Loki had him pinned down pretty well.

 

“Aren’t you tired?”

 

“It’s like 7 o’clock.”

 

“When was the last time you slept?”

 

“I dozed off this morning, a bit. And it’s fine. I’ll sleep after.” He wiggled again. “Besides, we’ll both sleep better.” He argued, which was ridiculous, since Loki was the one who started this. It was only when he strained again against Loki that he recognized that Loki wasn’t hard. Not even a little. “Oh.” Loki also wasn’t meeting his eyes. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s not you.” Loki shifted back, letting Tony’s arms go. “I’m just still feeling a bit  _ off _ after this morning.”

 

This morning. When Loki had used his safeword. And both of them had kind of been feeling like shit afterwards. Tony, of course, had been given the wonderful distraction of Peter choosing then as the best time to have a heart-to-heart. And then Tony had been an insensitive bastard who hadn’t realized how badly that had to have messed with Loki. “I am sorry, though. I didn’t even think. Fuck.” Tony moved until he was sitting up enough to give Loki a one-armed hug. “I’m sorry. I’m awful at this shit. I love you.”

 

Loki hugged him back. “You’re fine. It’s not your job to take care of me.” A pause, “I love you, too.”

 

“You’re my boyfriend and you were upset. It’s absolutely my job to take care of you.” Tony reasoned. He could  _ see _ Loki’s distaste at the word boyfriend. 

 

“I just distressed myself. You didn’t do anything--”

 

“Exactly. You were distressed, and I just left you like that.” When Loki opened his mouth to argue again, Tony continued, “Fine. We both fucked up. Happy?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Tough.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr, [@Haarii-the-quilava](https://haarii-the-quilava.tumblr.com/) if that’s your thing! :D
> 
> I also accept prompts and such. Both here, and at Tumblr.
> 
> Coming soon: A prequel of sorts! Enemies to Lovers and all that. Also something from either Peter's or Deadpool's perspective, I haven't decided which.


End file.
